Drink to Destiny In the Marauder Time
by So last century
Summary: Think of how the times, Hogwarts, would have been when our Heroes' parents were young...wondering about oblivious to their fate? Think of a Ravenclaw, a White, whose decisions come to change the destiny of many. Think of my story, Drink to Destiny, where


**Chapter 1: Physiological Horror**

Perhaps I need to bore you a little on some facts: As you should mostly know, the setting and generel idea is based on J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter. And since I last checked, my name is not the said above. Number 2: The rest of the characters are mine. SO no stealing! Number 3: I love you all, and would love you even more if you wrote me an ickle message on how fabulous I am...not really, just a comment on the story...but I don't mind if you do worship me.

Chapter 1: The Power Of Potions

Black. _(hehe. Not SIRIUS Black)_

Black hole.

Darkness.

I'd been conscious for nearly 10 minutes, and throughout that time, I had been twisting, turning, grunting and moaning in a bed. Or, at least I thought it was a bed for it provided the functions a bed needed to be classified as a bed. But after I had recollected the memories of just before my collapsation, I opened my eyes in a flash to be greeted by a spotless and cheerless white room. As I peered further over my covers, I felt a pain in my hand. I looked down on it, and found it clenched in a fist, white, unlike the rest of my body. I opened it and a wash of pain and air rushed through me. Blood started circulating through my hand again. And after a few minutes, the pain was washed away. But I found to my horror, that it had left markings. Markings, not only of my nails, but of something else, engraved within my skin.

It was made from dark marble and was of a snake curled around, what seemed to be, a stick. I stared at it in utter astonishment, and then tried to peel it off. Yet again, a massive pain answered my call, and I bit my bottom lip, in the attempt of not shouting. I looked back at it, worry coming over me. I didnt know what to do. If only I had my wand. But of course, I didnt. So, bracing myself, I did it the muggle way.

My lungs shook as I forced a scream that would have pierced the ear drums of any deaf person within a mile around.

I heard the shuffling of small feet belonging to a rather large body as a white screen was pulled back with such viciousness, immediately I was silenced. Both hands, the wounded one with the queer ornament, and the undamaged hand, dashed under the covers as quick as lightning.

I tried to smile innocently, as if nothing of interest had happened until I noticed the goblet that had suddenly appeared in her hands as she drew neared to me.

"Right." She nodded, "Um...just...drink this and...yes, drink."

"No, really, I'm quite allri -eeeh," I started, but suddenly I felt the scratchy thick liquid glue to my throat as she shoved it down my open mouth.

My hand stretched out in a feeble attempt to push away the goblet, spitting out the remainders of what had been poured into my mouth, before drying the dribbles down my chin with the back of my hand.

"I don't need that," I spat at her, just like the 'goo.'

"Now don't you say that. Of course you do. Now, It'll make- "

"Beg your pardon," I interrupted in the least apologetic tone of voice, "But it **won't**make me feel **any** better."

"You don't even know what it is," she sneered, like the evil school girl she so suddenly resembled.

"I do."

"No you do not!" she snapped, forcing me to recoil as my features formed a hysterical portrayal of amazement, fear and mockery.

Her shy demeanor had changed so suddenly into making her whole skin colour turn from a pure white colour, from not being outdoors all too often, to pink. Her nose suddenly seemed hooked and her eyes had those massive pupils making it look so animal like, vulcher-like.

"Yes," I forced, calmly, "I do."

"Well tell me then because I-" she yelled.

"Horsetail Potion. Brewed for those with-" I stated calmly, prepared to list all its uses, ingredients, antidotes.

"STOP! YOU INSUFFERABLE-"

"Madam, I'd advise you to respect the other patients who would most certainly not welcome their awakening with rude words and screamings. I thought it was against the practice of all-"

This lady really was overreacting. The word that comes in mind? Drama queen.

"One more word from you and I promise it's straight to Dumbledore!" she threatened, marching off.

"In fact," she smiled smugly, twisting her hips, protruding big bulges around that area, as she cackled, I'm sure I will,"

"No fear, I think I'll do it myself," I called back to her.

But my comment was ignored.

What else could I expect?

I brought both hands over my sheet and rested them on my lap as I peered over my scar and ornament. When did I get it? What did it mean? Basic questions really. But It's always those that are the hardest to find.

"Well done, I applaud you. First time I've ever seen someone able to shake _her_ off."

I looked up, startled, and then my eyes rested on a boy lying two beds away. He had an amused expression on his face as he brought his hands from behind his head to turn and look at me.

"I'm touched." I replied, "Well," I thought to add, for the sake of conversation, "It wasn't that hard really."

"What's your name?" he asked, changing the topic like it was in his nature.

I hid the sudden heavy feeling that had formed in my heart.

"Sabrina. You?"

But as I said this, I bit my lip. No, I knew him. Of _course_ I knew him. Sirius Black, most popular boy in school.

I was just surprised he didn't know _me_.

"Sirius," he shrugged, looking at me for a second before turning away, as if he lost interest.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, so typical, sighed and wriggled further into my bed.

"I'm bored," he commented suddenly.

"I apologise for being such poor company to the Sirius Black."

"I never told you my last name," he stated suspiciously, with a little smirk playing on his lips, totally oblivious, I thought, to my change of manner towards him.

I turned a little pink, but knew he wouldn't notice as I tilted my head away from him.

"Well I knew it."

"So why did you ask my name?"

"Habit." I replied. Well, it _was_ the truth, "When someone asks your name, you reply and ask theirs...habit." I added.

"Point taken."

"Sirius, would you know, by any chance, for how long I was out?"

"No." He said flatly, "When I came two days ago, you were already here."

"And when did you come?"

"Two days ago," he repeated in an obvious manner, "Like I said."

Ooops!

"I meant, **why** did you come?"

"Because I hurt myself," he chuckled at my apparent 'lack of common sense.'

"And how did you do that?" I sighed, not sure if I really cared in the end.

"I have my ways," he pretended to be mysterious, "Well, really, it's a long story."

"And I have many places to be," I said sarcastically.

"Since I don't intend on leaving either, I might as well. Who'd want to be at History of Magic!"

"Do you want an answer to that?" I asked, not quite sure what he was talking about.

He chuckled, noticing my expression, "I'll save you the breath."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," I said sarcastically, "So are you going to tell the story or keep me hanging?"

"What a keen audience."

"Sirius," I warned him.

I think waking up and being drugged made me feel like the horrible person I could always be. But usually I had more humour.

"Okay," he raised his hands in the 'surrender motion,' shifted in bed and started, "It was a beautiful sunny-"

"You're deadly hilarious."

"Really? You think?" he asked, pretending to be flattered.

My eyes contracted as I shot him a glare.

"Transfiguration; James, a friend of mine, was trying to get the attention of this girl he likes, Lily. She doesn't really like him in return. It's actually quite amusing to watch really. So, anyway, I wasn't really paying attention to my object of 'transfigurisation' and my pair of scissors became killer ones."

I raised my eyebrow, "That was very long," I said sarcastically.

Yeah,I definitely seem to be very pessimistic today...a real bitch. I guess it's because guys like Sirius get on my nerves. That's the real truth of it: I was angry at Sirius Black from the very beginning after he couldn't remember me.

No, I don't expect to be remembered by some stranger...but we had history...and his arrogance was getting to me.

Hasn't anyone told him that the world revolves around the sun and not him?

"What can I say? I'm great at summarizing."

"You just wanted to stir up some mystery in your utterly idiotic story, didn't you?" I asked innocently.

He grinned, "You caught me. I'm always one for an audience."

Boy did I know that.

* * *

"Enlighten me," Sirius spoke, as he ripped off a massive chunk of meat from his chicken bone.

I took a gulp from my pumpkin juice, "Okay."

Dinner had been brought to us in a tray, the nurse having taken away all my dessert apparently for health reasons. But we all know why she _really_ did it. For those of you who are slow: She hates me.

Over the day, Sirius had actually dropped his whole demeanor, as I had mine, and we were decent towards each other -like friends. But if anyone did find out I was Sirius Black's friend, I would be dead. Which is probably why, after we're both out of here, we'll never speak to each other again. And he'll just return to his _horrible_ self, and I, mine.

"Well, it was in the Quidditch Match; Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. A bludger came towards me, I twisted my broom upside down and a second later, as I was rotating, Malfoy came crashing into me. His excuse: He thought he had found the snitch. The main force of impact was my knee and" I gasped, "My hand."

Sirius was too indulged in his food and the main story line that he didn't notice my sudden stroke of brilliance, and with a rather full he still managed to say, "Weally? It waf hou?"

"Chew, man, chew," I smiled, "Yeah, it was me."

He gulped, "Yeah. Damn, I had detention with Proffessor Slugthorn. People told me that it was hot though."

"I guess you could say that. Oh, who won?"

"Slytherin."

"Shit," I whispered, sighing.

"It wasn't so bad."

"Coming from a Gryffindor, I don't even want to hear it."

"No, really, I'd rather the Raven's won. Trust me."

"Now that, I just can not do."

"And you have good reasons," Sirius agreed.

"Don't I always?"

"I-"

"Rhetorical."

He chuckled.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a soft dent in my bed. Sirius.

"Sirius," I gasped, scrambling up, pulling my upper body with one of my hands. The other was still in pain.

"Hey there," he smirked, raising his eyebrow and lowering it in a flash mischievously.

"I swear you're not ill."

"Now, now, it's not very nice to swear."

"Well you're not."

"Too right you are, but like I said, it's better than classes -however fun I make them. And the Nurse loves me too much that she lets me stay anway."

"I noticed," I grumbled.

During the day, Sirius had gotten a massage, snacks whenever he pleased, was allowed to make however much of a racket he wanted, got as many visitors as he wanted...while I just sat there -scowling.

She had given me these horrible vegetables for dinner, nothing in between, if I squeaked I was punished, and no one was allowed to come near me apart from Sirius. Because _he_ got anything he wanted.

"What are you doing?" I asked, yawning.

It was still night with the moon shining outside and clouds trying to hide it. Why Sirius was up was a mystery.

"I was bored," he shrugged.

"Have you tried sleeping?" I replied groggily.

"Couldn't."

I moaned.

"Could you try?" I asked hopefully, "-Again?"

"Funny, I was going to ask the _saaaame_ question."

"No! Sirius, no way," I hurriedly answered.

For quite a while now he's been pestering me to try standing up, and really, I can't.

Amusing, yes...for him at least...but it was just out of the question.

"Please? Will you try? I'll catch you."

I laughed at his expression, but was unsure.

"Now that no one's looking," he pushed, "And, if you succeed, you can just stand up and walk away right in front of her eyes! Just imagine it," he bit his bottom lip as he waited for my 'verdict.'

"Merlin! Her expression!" I smiled, in pure delight, as the vision came across.

Her being the 'evil nurse.'

He looked at me questioningly, pleadingly.

"Alright Black."

"Score!" and I laughed at his childish reaction.

I threw the covers off, and sat at the edge of the bed next to Sirius, looking down at the floor, "I can do this easily."

He didn't reply, but merely extended a hand which I fluttered away, and heaved myself up. I immediately felt light headed and took a few minutes to steady myself. Sirius did not rush me, but merely held out a steady hand as an offering again, which I took as support and not to place my weight upon. I finally found myself standing, merely inches shorter than him, and all of a sudden, yet another wave of nausea spread throughout me, and I was incapable of controlling it. My legs buckled under me, and I would have fallen to the ground, had the strong arms of Sirius not prevented me.

"Maybe I was wrong," I smiled back up at him, as I regained my balance.

"Maybe you were," he smirked back at me.

I was rather startled that a boy in his condition could be so strong, and I felt his muscles rippling under his night gown from which I gripped to keep me from falling again.

"SIRIUS! WHITE! WHY YOU ARE OUT OF BED IS BEYOND ME! A frantic miss. Nurse came hurrying in, a spoon held out like a lethal weapon.

We separated, and I flopped back in bed, the covers draping over me.

"On second thoughts, Sirius, you are fit to go. But you, Sabrina, will stay here for longer," she said.

"Great," came the sarcastic reply.

"But, I think I feel a bit light headed-" Sirius argued.

A snort came from under the covers once again, and as the nurse ordered him out, he lightly hit what was my foot before heading, defeated, out of the room.

I let the covers fall by my side, as I saw the last of Sirius's robe disappear from view.

"Now, Miss White, I see you are not doing so well. Drink this, and no comments," She shoved a cup into my hands, and I looked down at it, prepared for the worst.

I was fine before I took a sip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And after the curtain was drawn, and the Nurse's happy hummings had faded, with the room deadly quiet and with only the faint sound of a rough wind outside, I managed to sleep. Yes, even with the pain throbbing through my body, making every fiber feel alive, I fell into some slumber. One that, just before my eyelids covered my view, I thought of the nurse, and that the only reason she sent Sirius off, was because she thought we were too close.

Too close!


End file.
